


Behind Locker Room Doors

by Draycarla



Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Iverson/Shiro implied, Light foot fetish, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro is a fucking thot, Uniform Kink, fuck-dazed, in that shiro lied about his age by a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Shiro's receiving a late '19th' birthday present from Tex and some of his fire-fighter buddies. Shiro has the best daddy who knows just how to treat him, and treat him well Tex does. His friends are pretty great too, and Shiro gets quite the treat.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861588
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	Behind Locker Room Doors

**Author's Note:**

> So since it's now the 3rd of August in jolly old England, here's day 2 of Bottom!Shiro week!
> 
> So: this is based on a commission I had done a while ago by the amazing and talented glitterbeef over on Twitter, where Shiro/Tex and some firefighter friends all get to fuck pre-kerb Shiro because I love a thotty lad. Also ngl, no idea where the foot fetish came from.
> 
> Day 2 bingo card prompts, because you guys know I love to re-use: Daddy kink, Uniforms, Manhandling, Fuck-dazed, gangbang, exhibitionism, and pre-kerb. While it's tagged as mildly dubious consent, it is only in that Shiro's lied about his age, since if you read the previous one, you'll note Shiro talks about his fuck buddy. Well, since Shiro was 17, he was also seeing Tex on the side too, so he lied to use dating apps, as people do. Also yes, the Iverson/Shiro is still happening in the background in this fic :)

Shiro's 'daddy' was really good at treating him. A late 'nineteenth' birthday present, Tex had promised Shiro something good, and as the guy sucking him off held his quaking body up, and the other ate him out, and the other sucked and pinched his nipples, Shiro's daddy and his _other_ colleague alternated between using his mouth. To say Shiro was feeling pleased was an understatement; he was drowning in pleasure, barely able to function. So Shiro let them move and manipulate him as they saw fit, moaning as Tex slowly pushed his entire length down Shiro's throat, before pulling just as slowly out. The saliva trails snapped as he pulled away, dirtying Tex's trousers.

“You enjoyin' it, baby?” Tex ran a thumb along Shiro's bottom lip with affection. Shiro nodded vigorously, keening as his body felt ready to collapse under the probing tongue as strong, calloused hands pushed his thighs further apart. The stubble tickled against his skin, while the teeth grazing against his sore nipple pulled away. A small sob escaped Shiro's lips as the guy underneath gagged on his cock. Shiro's shaking hand found the second dick he was tasked his pleasuring, giving it a few shaky pumps.

“Think he's loving it, boss.” The guy grunted as Shiro guided himself down the length with a moan.

“I think you're right.” Tex carded his fingers through Shiro's hair, rubbing his scalp carefully. “Think it's time we changed this up.”

The locker room stank of sex. It was a risk doing this here, but it was unlikely they'd get a call out. Tex was in charge, so he made the call. He hoisted Shiro up over his shoulder, giving that fine ass a resounding spank as he settled down on the bench. Fingers gripped his jacket tightly as he settled on his rear, pushing Shiro's right leg out. He slipped a finger inside, holding Shiro tighter against his shoulder. The teen shook in his hold, voice cracking as he met each thrust. Tex nodded, let one colleague pull Shiro's ass cheek to the side before letting it relax back into place.

“Mind if I give you a hand?”

“Go for it.” Tex answered. Shiro was aware of another finger slipping in. That and Tex's moved independently of each other at different paces. Then another slipped in, and the guy pulling his cheeks apart shifted in front of Shiro's face. With a hungry whimper, Shiro opened his mouth, tongue lolled out. The cock was pushed with a groan from above past his eager lips, jaw held firmly, yet gently, in place as the guy slowly pushed in. It tickled the back of Shiro's throat as coarse hair prickled against his nose. The fingers stilled as Shiro adjusted, vaguely aware of someone lifting his left foot up.

“You good, baby?” Tex squeezed him a little tighter. Shiro arched his back as well as he could; a sign he was. The fingers started moving again, working at different speeds and hitting different bundles of nerves, while Shiro took all he could in his mouth. Gods, he felt so full, so treated. His left foot was lifted, and Shiro felt something warm and wet around his toes. That...was different. He put his focus into the cock in his mouth, gripping his daddy tighter as they all stirred him up.

When Shiro was nothing but a writhing, moaning mess – well more then what he was already – Tex decided it was best to probably give his shoulder a break. With a grunt, he eased his finger out and the others pulled away. He eased Shiro into his lap, black hair stuck to Shiro's forehead.

“You're doing great, baby. Think everyone's havin' a great time – you for sure.”

“T-Thank you,” Shiro wrapped his arms around Tex's neck, brushing their lips together, “ _daddy_.” Tex chuckled, catching Shiro's bottom lip with his teeth. The boy moaned, hazy eyes drifting closed as he let Tex worry his lip and opened up with no resistance for him. Tex pushed his fingers through the back of Shiro's short hair, massaging the scalp as he hoisted the boy up. Shiro had a nice athletic build, but was easy enough to pick up despite his height. Tex settled on the floor, and helped Shiro shift around, settling down in his lap.

“Did you bring the toy you like?” Tex whispered rough against Shiro's ear as he brought his hands round, caressing his toned chest. Shiro nodded with a stuttered 'yes', pointing over at his bag. One of his crew fished through, pulling out the lube and ribbed toy. To say Shiro liked anything small would be incorrect; the guy was an absolute mess when it came to anything with size.

As Tex massaged his chest, Shiro sensed the others returning, crowding him. Two tongues teased and flicked his nipples, while another pushed his thighs apart, then captured behind Tex's as he raised his legs so he was all on display and painfully hard. While two different hands teased his length, the last one settled between their spread thighs, and Shiro gasped, head rolling back against Tex's broad shoulders, as the toy eased in. Again, one of his legs was raised, and the same foot guy, Shiro presumed, returned to toying with his toes. Maybe it was just because Shiro was bordering into hyper-sensitivity, he didn't know, but it felt intensely satisfying and soft. This whole thing was soft to a point – no one was too rough – not like Iverson was with him. Shiro was aware of the guys talking, something about how eager and open Shiro was to all this. They were right – he had little issue about being naked around others – and enjoyed what he did. It was how he loved to unwind from everything. Shiro's voice pitched high as the toy was rotated around inside him, his hips shaking on their own accord as the pair nibbled and sucked his nipples.

“C-Close,” Shiro managed to choke out, “ _p-please_.”

“Not yet, baby. Ya know the rules.” Tex whispered hot in his ear, tongue brushing against the lobe and to the shell. Shiro's fingers dug against the material of Tex's jacket, eyes occasionally catching the same uniform all the others wore, focus becoming lost in the fluorescent yellow bands. Never once did he really think a group of firefighters would fuck him, but life was funny like that.

The atmosphere in the room was quickly becoming hotter, sweatier, as Tex and his friends were reaching the ends on their own tethers. Shiro's body was sticky and red as the blood rushed around his shoulders and the head of his leaking cock.

“Think it's time we gave the baby-boy what he needs.” Tex pressed a rough kiss against Shiro's cheek, the boy mewling in happiness and probably relief. The others pulled away while the toy was eased out, and with a groan, Tex relaxed his legs and let Shiro move. He slumped forwards panting, then on unsteady limbs pushed himself back around and back into Tex's lap. They shared another heated, wanting kiss, Tex grabbing his own cock and helping Shiro guide it in.

“F-Fuck!” Shiro arched his back, head falling backwards, as he slowly eased himself down the length. Tex chuckled, then hissed, as he felt Shiro's muscles twitch and grab him, pulling him in deeper. He thrust up once, hands grabbing at the meat of Shiro's ass, as he helped ease the boy up and down, rolling his hips as Tex fucked himself inside. Tex was way too hot in his uniform, and he let the jacket fall from his shoulders as he watched Shiro take him.

“Such a good boy; you bein' a good boy for daddy, ain'tcha?” Tex's eyes fluttered shut as Shiro keened again, fucking himself harder, more erratically.

When Shiro begged for more, begged to feel more full, one of the others obliged after his daddy said it was okay. When the second cock pushed in, Shiro falling against Tex, the friction inside just churned him up with pleasure. He was aware of being crowded again, three more cocks ready, needing his mouth. He took each one in turn for a few seconds each; vigorously doing everything he could to make sure everyone had a fair turn. They would do; they'd all get a turn with Shiro just as agreed. He'd let them all come over his face too, but only daddy could in his ass. That was the rule. Shiro's eyes closed as he just let them have him. Definitely the best weekend he'd had in his life – the best fuck too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. There was a lot to work with...with five people fucking Shiro, so I wanted to focus on the body worship side more as opposed to getting the porn side done. Also I have others to write, and I want to get this week done after having a bad week off last week.
> 
> Day three will be a threesome piece, and that's all I'm going to say aside from the fact I'm working through the canonverse timeline. What comes after pre-kerb? Well. You'll see.


End file.
